Finally
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: Finally, Soul does something that he has been wanting to do, and it invloves Maka.
1. Finally

**Hello, hello, hello! I am (*Excalibur pose*) The Metallic Blue Otaku! Though, you may call me Metallic, or Blue. So, all of you probably know me as BreakLover84…well, I am not BreakLover84 anymore. XD haha, that rhymed. Anyways, this is my first MakaxSoul fic. I really like this couple. Please, enjoy~**

Maka sat on the floor of her room, gazing at the book in her hands excitedly. She had just gotten the one book that she had wanted for oh so long. But, she wanted to take her time with it, read it word for word. So she waited, starring at the cover. It was a hard back, the cover a dark brown, with gold lettering on it.

Finally when she couldn't take the anticipation anymore, she opened it, rushing through the first couple of pages. It was midnight when she fell asleep; still in the same position, book almost completed. The brown and gold book dropped out of her hand as she slept on, falling on the floor, her bookmark in place.

The meister's door creaked open, and in stepped her weapon partner, Soul. He wondered why she was still up at this hour. The albino immediately spotted her, right in the same spot she had been in all day. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, his usually head strong meister sleeping peacefully, gently breathing.

Walking over to her, he bent down, picking up her book first. Soul made sure her bookmark was in place before setting it on her desk. All he needed was for Maka to get mad at him for losing her spot. He honestly did not enjoy getting Maka Chopped.

The weapon bended down, putting one arm under his meister's knees, and the other behind her back. As he lifted her up, he couldn't help but chant _Lift with your legs, lift with your legs_ in his head. Maka's head rested on his shoulder, and her exhale of air tickled his neck. He set her on her bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

She looked so peaceful. Soul felt the urge to do something, something he had wanted to do for a while. Something he got the urge to do every once in a while. Maybe tonight would finally be the night that he did it.

Looking from side to side, he made sure nobody was there, even though they were the only two in the house. Blair was off at some friend's house. The weapon took a deep breath, and leaned down. He closed his blood red eyes as he inched closer and closer.

Once he was centimeters away, he stopped, pausing, hesitating to move forward. What if she woke up? How would he explain? _Oh, I was just sucking the poison out of your lip_? He mentally face palmed. That wouldn't work. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. The albino leaned forward, pressing his lips to Maka's for a few seconds, and then retreating.

He watched her for a few seconds, wondering if she'd wake up. Soul had to admit that he was a little disappointed when she didn't. But he shrugged, turning of the light and closing the door as he left the room.

Minutes after her weapon partner left, Maka smiled, eyes still closed. "Finally" she whispered, moving to sleep on her side. Soul had finally kissed her. And tomorrow, she would do something he would never expect. Yes, sometimes being patient and taking your time really did pay off.

**Ok! That is the end! Please, leave a review/comment! And if you have any request, leave it in your review, or PM me!**


	2. The Unexpected

**AN: 'Ello! As you all know, I am The Metallic Blue Otaku! Anyways, this is the highly demanded second and final chapter to "Finally"! Yes, I did decide to write a second chapter, and I am sorry for it taking so long. I've found that I haven't been that creative with writing things lately. But the good news, I've had tons of writing inspiration lately! :D Ok, I guess that's only good news for me….lets just move onto the story already.**

FINALLY CHAPTER TWO:

THE UNEXPECTED

Maka opened her bright green eyes. She looked around her silent room, eyes landing on her silent alarm clock. 6:50 A.M. Bolting out of bed, she quickly got dressed, pulling on her long black jacket and tucking her tie last. Surprising Soul would have to wait. If they didn't hurry, they would be late for school! That would ruin her perfect attendance reputation! She could not let that happen!

As the brown haired scythe-meister raced around the apartment, she tried to think of a plan to surprise Soul. It had to be unexpected, surprising, something to totally shock him… Maka stopped abruptly as the perfect idea popped into her head. It would work perfectly! And she could do it on the way to school as well!

Grinning to herself, the scythe-meister opened the door to her weapon partner's bedroom to wake him up. She stopped again, grin falling from her face. Soul was already awake. With a certain purple haired cat on him. Blair looked at Maka with teasing, pumpkin orange eyes. The soul seeing meister tried to keep her cool, but she felt her left eye start to twitch.

Through gritted teeth, Maka said tensely, "Soul, hurry up and get dressed. We're going to be late for school", then walked out of the albino's room.

Now that she had seen that, Maka was even more anxious to get a move on with her brilliantly simple plan.

There was a rustling sound coming from the closed bedroom before Soul came running out, quickly pulling on his black and yellow jacket, and a blood stained tissue pressed against his nose. After eating the two pieces of toast Maka had set on the table for him, they both rushed out of the apartment. As they approached the DWMA, the scythe-meister slowed down, Soul doing the same.

They walked side by side, both staring off in different directions. He didn't know why, but Soul felt…awkward around his meister today. Maybe it was because she hadn't yelled or hit him when she had walked into his room, seeing Blair on top of him, or maybe…There were too many possibilities!

Soul stopped as Maka did. He stared at her with his blood red eyes. She stared back with bright green irises. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink as she stepped closer to him. The albino's heart began to race as Maka leaned in closer. Her lips were so very close to his. The scythe was tempted to kiss her. And just as their lips were about to touch, something hard came down on Soul's head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he yelled, one eye closed in pain. Looking up he saw Maka's "Maka-chop"-ing book above him, and his meister's grinning face.

"That's what you get, idiot!" she said, helping him up. She pulled him up with a lot of force, causing his face to stop right in front of hers. "Kissing someone when you think they're asleep? _So un-cool_. If you wanted to kiss me," she whispered, moving closer to him, "Then you should of just kissed me." And with that, she leaned in all the way, placing a soft peck on her weapon partner's lips.

Soul stood there shocked for a moment, blinking a few times, trying to process what had just happened. He watched his meister walk ahead of him, and when she looked back at him with that cute grin of hers, he grinned back, showing all of his shark-like teeth, and walked up to her, taking her hand in his.

**So… how was it? Good? Bad? Did you like it? Don't just say it in your head, review/comment! x3 It would mean a lot! If you have a request for a story, say it in your review, or PM me!**

**Thanks for reading! See ya next time!~**


End file.
